


Love from my perspective

by lispofhislips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, i am sorry to disappoint uu, wedding speech just fluff and few swearings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lispofhislips/pseuds/lispofhislips
Summary: Mingyu and Minghao's love story shared through Wonwoo's wedding speech





	Love from my perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Caught too many feelings due to recent svt spin-off thumbnail
> 
> Unbeta-ed

September 8, 2020 the sun is bright but not too hot, there are cheers and talks everywhere and people are having fun, what is not to celebrate? After years of chasing and little bit of misunderstandings, finally Minghao and Mingyu tied the knot. Hours later they are currently on the part what people called “highlight” of every wedding reception: best friends sending their loves through awful sharing of their experiences and relationship with the newly wedded couple.

It is now Wonwoo’s turn to share, walking slowly to the mic he looks at the audience and lastly to the couple.

“Good evening” he started

“To the new couple, Mingyu and Minghao congratulations and of course fucking finally”

The guests laugh with such opening, Mingyu shook his head but smiling.

“I am unfortunately for me, Mingyu’s best friend and Minghao’s rival and before the other guests, who have no idea of my relationship with Mingyu, don’t worry even if Mingyu and I are the last persons alive here I would rather die.”

“Fuck you Wonwoo” Mingyu commented

Smiling he continues “Mingyu and I been together since pre-school to the point that I am really fed up with his face but regardless he is my wingman, my best friend, my supporter and most of all my slave”

“I swear to God Jeon Wonwoo”

“I am about to share how these two ended up together but let me warn you the story is not about butterflies in their stomachs or clouds on their heads or anything that involves unicorn and gold their story is quite boring yet interesting if it is going to be a movie it will be immediately pulled out a day after the screening because who would want to see these two messing up their lives and making it difficult? That was the purpose though, I painfully watched them dance with their feelings and I was unfortunately involved with these two and this how it all started;

Mingyu and I been together since pre-school we were glued to the hip despite of me being a year ahead I treat him as my awful twin brother, I am the great twin brother by the way. We were so close to the point that people concluded that we will end as couple one day, to those people who thought of that if you are here as you can see you are fucking wrong.

We are each other’s wingman and number one supporter we were together through good and bad decisions, we’ve faced the most awkward situations together and ended it all with a smile, I am his best friend and if there is another greater word for ‘best friend’ that will be me. But Xu Minghao came into picture.

A quiet Chinese with a sharp tongue and doesn’t know the word give up, never in my wildest dream that these two would cross paths. Minghao, let me share you something; the first time he met you he immediately called me and said ‘hyung, the Chinese dude in my class is weird’” Minghao glared at his husband and his husband tries to explain but at the end the two of them smiled.

“I jokingly told him ‘why? He’s your type?’ but of course Kim Mingyu is a denial king as expected he denied it with all his might. I thought that was the end of it, however I was surprised when Mingyu told me that he started talking to this weird classmate of his and the way he talked about him there were stars in his eyes and I’d never thought I would experience those stars in your eyes bullshit in every novels I have read but the very first time I saw it I painfully admitted that Nicholas Sparks was right, that sometimes you see sparks in a person’s eyes. Back then I wanted to ask him why there were no stars whenever he talked to me or talked about me. His eyes remained soft and brown but whenever he talked about Minghao he was fucking sparkling I thought my impaired vision would go worse than it was.

Later on, this piece of shit started to ignore and neglect me and would rather spend his time with the person he called weird and it was for the very first time I felt threatened, I thought my best friend position was in trouble him and Minghao have so much things in common if soulmate bullshit is real these two are definitely soulmates or whatever. Unfortunately, my hostility with Minghao begins.

“I actually felt it bro” Minghao remarked and the other guests with nothing else to do laughed along

“Of course I made sure you felt it dumbass. Anyway, it was Mingyu’s birthday and every year we always do this birthday party shinenigans, okay I am going to admit one thing, ready your phones and recorders this will go down in history or not; Whenever Mingyu plans his birthday I often told him how bothersome it was and would gladly take no part of it but bro, I was the most excited for the most part because it was your birthday.”

“Disgusting!” Soonyoung commented and Jihoon made a gagging action.

“So back to Mingyu’s bothersome birthday, we usually plan it together regardless of my non-interest of it so a week before his birthday I called him and asked him what’s the plan and guess what this dumbass just told me, here is a little spoiler for you; Minghao. He told me that he was planning it already with Minghao and I wanted to ask him why he was planning his birthday with a person he deemed weird. And he said may I quote ‘he is not actually weird hyung and I like him as friend’ unquote.

I finally met Minghao on Mingyu’s birthday and I don’t want to admit this but his plans were awesome and Mingyu was really happy and for the first time I felt insecure. So as a revenge I made sure Minghao felt uncomfortable if he’s with us and I made sure to push Mingyu in the farthest when Minghao was in the radius, I tried my best to separate them but these two would always find a way. I might looked like an awful villain but hey I am a human too and I am sort of possessive with the people I cherish and I felt that someone was going to steal my best friend from me and my human instinct dictated that I should fight back and not let it happen, it was the most stupid conclusion I’ve ever conjured firstly, no one is stealing Mingyu who even wanted that guy in the first place and secondly I never lost a friend, I actually gained two.

With all my propaganda of don’t let Mingyu and Minghao meet, Wen Junhui the love of my life now and forever came into picture”

“This is not your wedding!”

“Acting like Minghao’s older brother he came into me and asked me ‘do you love Mingyu? Are you being like this because you love him?’ and I swear to god I almost fainted because was that the people thought? I was in love with him? So I answered this good looking man with a no and walked away but he chased me and warned me and threatened me, those stuff you usually see in romantic movies, are you guys visualizing it? Yes that kind of stuff, so he made sure I would not get in the way, the rest of the story will be shared in our wedding so I am going to save this up. So right, with Junhui in the picture my propaganda became less and less effective. However, Minghao with his obliviousness and sometimes naivety that he probably got from Junhui thought that maybe I was indeed in love with Mingyu. Acting a good guy he set Mingyu free and decided to disappear from Mingyu’s life and Mingyu lost his shit.

 

I remember it like it happened yesterday, though it happened three years ago. Three in the morning and I am not even a morning person, Mingyu came into my apartment banging my apartment door, I opened and saw his eyes red with despair, I knew it was my fault he asked me what was the problem why Minghao thought that I was in love with him and what he told me that morning broke my heart ‘hyung, please know that no matter what happen and I if I need to choose I will always choose you, but can you give me this one?’ He was in love and I was hindering it from happening, I am selfish and the person causing my best friend pain was also his best friend, me. I think that was the first time I cried, we hugged and I told him I was really sorry for being an ass. Dramatic.

 

Please get some dessert for I am about to tell the most dramatic part.

After that three in the morning unwanted drama, I man up and decided to clear things with Minghao I asked Junhui’s help for this. I am a very straightforward man, I told him that what happened was a clear misunderstanding and that I am not in love with Mingyu the way he thought, sounds easy right? But damn Xu Minghao was not letting it slide easily, he asked me what the fuck was my problem why I was doing this kind of shit, I honestly don’t know but I need to be honest, so I told him that I thought he was going to steal my best friend from me. I thought he was going to laugh because that was an elementary kind of excuse but man I fucking finally understood that time why Mingyu fell-in love with him, Minghao is indeed wise.

He told me that he was not stealing anyone and that he was eager to meet me because Mingyu would always talked about me, that for Mingyu I am his best friend, brother and his favorite person, that maybe one day he and Mingyu will decide to part ways and end things but my friendship with Mingyu will always be permanent and unbreakable, that Mingyu will meet lot of people, he will be in love with lot of people but I will always be the person he will love the most, I am that friend, I am that person. No matter how many people try to steal him from me, he will always come back on his own. That statement made me quite teary; thank your luck Kim Mingyu if Junhui was not in the picture I might be interested in him too.

So like those fairytales and romantic movies that they both binge watch in Netflix using my account! They lived happily ever after with my help of course. They talked and pour their feelings and without my intervention they would not end here though I was at fault at some point but don’t you love a little spice in your life?

 

That was it. So my obligatory wedding message for these two let me start with my dumbass slave Mingyu. Brother, finally someone took an interest with your weird shit I don’t know if Minghao is fortunate or unfortunate to have you I am pretty sure it is the latter. Kidding aside, I am fortunate to have you in my life, when things get tough you can always bang my apartment door but not too strong I am still paying for that door you broke you piece of shit and not in the morning please! I don’t like disturbing my beauty rest. Knock softly and tell me your worries but you no longer have one, you have two people now listening to your rants and dreams and you have Minghao to share those dreams and make it real, I am proud for what you have become.

To my rival and favorite friend, thank you for coming to Mingyu’s life and taking him away from me. Mingyu is indeed lucky to have you in his life, I am lucky to have you in my life and without you I would not be able to meet Junhui so I think I am the real winner here? But seriously, you are hell of a gem I don’t know which country Mingyu saved in his past life to have you, I will always be here when Mingyu is acting like a weirdo he is. But let me tell you something, you told me three years ago right? That Mingyu will always come back for me, you are right for the most part but as of today he will always come back for me but his heart will always return to you, he will always choose me but his heart will always choose you, I am his best friend but you are his everything, there will be people who will try to steal him from you but his heart will never waiver. How the hell did I know? I've told you we were glued to hip I know his heart but now you own it so Minghao please take care of that tall imbecile for me.

 

So to end this disgusting speech of mine please raise your glass for the couple M and M may you guys live happily ever after! Cheers!”

 

The guests raised their glasses and shouted cheers with glee. Mingyu from afar has tears in his eyes and Minghao lovingly wiped the tears from his husband’s eyes and both of them looked at Wonwoo with grateful eyes, Wonwoo raised his glass to their direction and smiled “If this is not love, then I don’t know what the hell is this”


End file.
